Las sombras del pasado
by Spiny21
Summary: Pasado de Levi anterior a lo acontecido en el spinoff. ¿Cómo un chico se vio obligado a convertirse en un criminal para sobrevivir? La vida en la ciudad subterránea no es fácil, las personas se convierten en monstruos, y solo sobreviven los más fuertes.


Buenas *O*, soy Spiny y este es mi primer fic, por norma general tiro más a dibujar mangas y doujins pero esta historia es tan compleja que preferia presentarla en formato escrito.

Este fic trata sobre el pasado de Rivaille, pero de cuando era aún más crio que en el spinoff, ¿Cómo llegó a ser un chico de carácter fuerte? ¿Quién le enseñó a manejar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional?.

Contiene algunas escenas con contenido para mayores, no es nada explicito, pero yo aviso XD.

Los personajes de SNK, no me pertenecen, ni realizo esto con fines lucrativos ^^.

Y sin más... que comience la historia ^^:

Capítulo 1: Perdido.

Shina, la última barrera de la humanidad, el tercer y último muro que los protegia de los titanes. La gente que allí vivia gozaban de una vida tranquila y acomodada, pero eso solo era en su superficie, bajo sus adosadas calles habitaba otra realidad.

La ciudad subterranea se habia construido en sus inicios para ser la última esperanza de supervivencia si los titanes derribaban los muros, un proyecto ambicioso que rápidamente fue abandonado tras años de tranquilidad. La gente confiaba en los muros, y el proyecto se vió como una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, por lo que nunca se acabó... con el tiempo, familias que lo habian perdido todo vieron en sus ruinas el único hogar que les quedaba allí.

A medida que aumentaban los impuestos y escaseaban los alimentos más familias se vieron obligadas a vivir bajo tierra y con el tiempo el lugar se llenó de ladrones, prostitutas y criminales. Aún así apenas patrullaban soldados de la policia militar, puesto que por orden del rey, era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero prestar atención a los problemas que allí sucedieran. Así pues su máxima prioridad era impedir que esa escoria saliera a la superficie, por lo que la mayoria de los soldados se quedaban vigilando las puertas, ignorando los actos inhumanos que sucedian alli abajo.

Ante ese panorama desolador, aún quedaban personas con esperanza, deseosas de liberarse de ese stigma, anhelando ser libres, y volar... volar lejos de allí.

...

Era una casa pequeña y humilde, situada casi a las afueras de la ciudad subterranea, nada en ella llamaba la atención excepto la silueta de un chico sentado en su portal. Era un chico de baja estatura, complexión delgada, cabello moreno y ojos de un gris profundo.

Miraba la tierra bajo sus pies mientras dibujaba circulos con un palo.

-Perdoname Levi.

Una voz femenina le hizo alzar su mirada, era una mujer preciosa, de larga melena morena y ojos igual de grises, su piel era pálida, contrastando notablemente con las prendas oscuras que llevaba puestas.

- Se alargó más de lo esperado- se agachó para abrazar al chico- perdoname hijo mio, se que has tenido que esperar mucho tiempo.

- No importa- Levi correspondió el abrazo, pero desvió la mirada- se que tienes mucho trabajo.

Se separaron y ella empezó a buscar algo bajo sus ropas.

- ¿Dónde estará...hum... donde lo habré metido? Ah si! mira, lo compré para ti, se que siempre habias querido uno- sacó de debajo una manta un rotoscópio de un pajaro y una jaula.

- Gracias- Levi lo tomó y empezó a hacerlo girar, el pajaro antes libre estaba ahora enjaulado, como él, prisionero de esos muros, de su condición social, de esa vida llena de miseria.

Entraron en la casa, al igual que el exterior, el interior era un lugar muy humilde, con dos camas, una mesa y una chimenea para cocinar. Aún así entrar allí era como cambiar de mundo, todo en esa estancia estaba increiblemente limpio, no habia ni una mota de polvo en la mesa, incluso los escasos utensilios de cocina estaban perfectamente limpios y ordenados.

- Veo que hoy también te has esforzado en limpiar.

- Que estemos rodeados de miseria y suciedad ni significa que tengamos que vivir en ella- contestó Levi secamente.

Su madre lo miró con una sonrisa, a pesar de su situación, Levi siempre mantenia su orgullo como persona, y nunca dejaria que su situación lo doblegara.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la chimenea y empezó a preparar el fuego.

- Te calentaré agua para que puedas bañarte.- le dijó con una cálida sonrisa- y después prepararé algo de sopa, creo que aún nos quedan algunos vegetales.

Levi miró una cesta y vió solo dos zanahorias y una col, suspiró con resignación...

- Iré a buscar algunas patatas.

Su madre lo miró con ojos tristes.

- Levi, ya no me queda más dinero de este mes, tendremos que conformarnos.

- Yo... yo me encontré un poco de dinero en la calle - y le enseñó a su madre unas cuantas monedas que guardaba en su bolsillo- hay suficiente para comprar un par.

- Pero Levi...

- Vuelvo enseguida.

La mujer se quedó mirando la puerta ya cerrada, sabia perfectamente que Levi no se habia encontrado el dinero, sinó que lo habia robado. Le disgustaba mucho que el chico hiciera eso, porque le hacia sentir una mala madre, ella no era capaz de ganar suficiente dinero para mantener a los dos, y indirectamente empujaba a su hijo a delinquir.

El pecho le apretaba, y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas ¿Cómo habian llegado a esa situación?, continuó avivando el fuego hasta que alguién tocó a la puerta.

...

Corria lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitian, debia admitir que era muy ágil y veloz, pero en esos momentos deseaba volar, volar de la tienda hasta su casa. La oscuridad inundaba las callejuelas y sabia perfectamente que eran las peores horas; criminales y lo peor de la humanidad rondaba por sus calles, en busca de víctimas a las que robar, o simplemente asesinar por locura. Y es que el hambre es muy mala, y muchas personas enloquecian de ello, hasta el punto de matar familias enteras solo por diversión, solo por liberarse unos momentos de su desgracia.

Al fín llegó al camino que llevaba a su casa, podia ver las luces al final del camino, esa cálida luz y la persona que estaba dentro, era lo único que le importaba de todo aquel infierno, lo único por lo que valia la pena luchar. Apresuró el paso y a medida que se acercaba observó que la puerta estaba abierta... eso lo paralizó. Su madre era muy estricta en ello y siempre se aseguraba de mantener la puerta cerrada sobretodo por la noche.

Soltó las patatas que habia comprado y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, el corazón encogido en un puño, su mente totalmente en blanco, solo queria llegar, ver que solo habia sido un descuido y regresar a su cálida vida en su interior.

Pero...

-¿Mamá?...

Sangre... sangre por todas partes... su olor penetrante alcanzaba sus fosas nasales y le hacia entrar arcadas, se arrodilló en el suelo, al borde del vómito y allí estaba.

Al lado del fuego, tirada en el suelo, la figura de su madre bañada en sangre, sus ojos grises ahora cristalinos, ya no lo mirarian más con aquel cariño, con aquella calidez. En su cuerpo se observaban varios cortes, el más profundo en su cuello.

- ¡¿Mamá?!, ¡mamá responde, mamá despierta!.- Levi zarandeaba el cuerpo de su madre, como si solo estubiera sumida en un profundo sueño, pero no... no lo estaba. Su madre ya no despertaria más, ya no lo volveria a abrazar, nunca más...

Las lágrimas caian pesadamente por sus mejillas mojando el rostro de su difunta madre ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿por quién viviria ahora? ¿qué sentido tenia ahora su existencia?.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y de su pálida mano resbaló una especie de colgante. Levi se percató y lo miró.

Estaba hecho de un material dorado ¿oro? y llevaba las iniciales RL, estaba seguro que eso no pertenecia a su madre, ella vendió todas sus joyas cuando la necesidad los acechó.

Debía ser pues de otra persona, ¿el asesino tal vez?...

Lo alzó observandolo intensamente y lo colgó de su cuello, si era del asesino lo encontraria, debia vengarse.

Se levantó del suelo y apretó fuertemente los puños hasta el punto de sangrar, su mirada siempre neutral, se volvió intensa, llena de rabia.

Levi el chico tenia que desaparecer, ahora tenia que volverse fuerte y frio, ya no tenia a nadie que lo cuidara, ahora debia aprender a sobrevivir en aquel agujero infernal.

CONTINUARÁ...

No me maten plis T.T, se que es muy dramático, pero les aseguro que no será siempre así.

Necesitaba mostrar como Levi pasaba de ser un crio normal y "mimado", a ser un chico fuerte, astuto y frio (?).

Si les gustó por favor no olviden dejar reviews, se los agradeceré eternamente *O*.


End file.
